Entering The New World Prediction
Prediction Created By Black Leg Sanji PG 1 On the sea of the New World *Navy soldier#1:*looking out to the sea* this is weird. *Navy soldier#2:*sitting down*what do you mean? *Navy Soldier#1:well I've only been here for a year, but a single day hasn't gone by without some kinda of dangerous weather. So how is it the sky looks so clear and the sea so calm *Navy Soldier#2:hhmm, good point. You know.... *Navy Soldier#1:*turns to him*hm? PG 2 *Navy Soldier#2:*creepy face*they say even hell itself will become calm and tranquile for a bit, seconds before Satan himself arrives to take your soul!! *Navy Soldier#1:*looks like he is about to wet himself* *Navy Soldier#2:*laughs*of course thats just a load of crap!! hahahaha!! PG 3 *Navy Soldier#1:*nervous*r-right. *Ocean nearby:*bubbles* *Navy Soldier#1/2:*look down*hm? *Thousand Sunny:*emerges right next to the marine ship* *Navy Soldiers:HOLY SHIIIT!!! PG 4 *Luffy:*stands on the Sunny's figurehead*aahh!!!! I forgot how good the sun felt!! *Navy Soldier#2:*sees a huge bubble emerge behind the Sunny*what the hell is that?! *Navy Soldier#1:*looks through binoculars*no way. Thats.....Fishman Island! PG 5 *Luffy:*looks back*whoa!!! Look Jinbe, scaredy-cat took my advice! *Jinbe:*dramatic face*THAT WAS YOUR ADVICE!!! *Luffy:shishishi yep. *Zoro:*looks*hey Luffy, looks like we came back next to a Marine Battleship. *Chopper/Usopp/Nami:*freak out*its Sky Island all over again! *Robin:*giggles*yes,but backwards. PG 6 *Marine Captain:*walks out to the deck*what are we dealing with no-*gasps* *Luffy:*waves at the captain*Hey!!! Is this the New World? *Marine Captain:oh, yes weclome to the Ne-Wait a minute, your a pirate!! All hands prepare for battle!!! *Luffy:*confused*was it something I said? PG 7 *Jinbe:Is it always like this? *Sanji:yep, welcome to the ship. *Jinbe:*sighs* *Marine Captain:arrest them all *Marines:*jump aboard the Sunny*yes sir! *Usopp:*aims his black Kabuto at them*'Green Star'... PG 8 *Usopp:*shoots spikey balls at them*'Exploding Cucumber' *Marines:*are hit by the exploding plants*aahh!! *Chopper:*runs to some marines*'Kung-Fu Point' *Marine Captain:*watches as his troops are hit overboard*dammit. *Robin:*jumps aboard the battleship* *Marine Captain:*glares*N-Nico Robin?! *grabs for his sword* *Robin:*smiles* PG 9 *Marine Captain:*sends a horizontal slash towards her* *Robin:*ducks and shoots his sword out of his hands* *Marine Captain:*falls and holds his bleeding hand* *Robin:*stands over him* PG 10 *Zoro:*glares*keep on your side of the battle, Ero-Cook! *Sanji:*glares*I was gonna say that to you, Mega Marimo! *Huge Marine:*slashes down* die pirate scum!! *Zoro/Sanji:*glare at him*shut it!! *Huge Marine:*is hurled overboard by slashes and flames*gah!!! PG 11 *Robin:*on the sunny*hey Luffy. *Luffy:*holding a marine by his collar*huh? *Robin:I got all their food. *Luffy:*grins*alright!! victory is ours!!! *Brook:*cuts a marine down*Yohohoho!!! Luffy-san will never change. *Nami:*zaps some marines around*tell me about it. PG 12 *Franky:Jinbe, man the rudder!! Im about to use the Coup de Burst! *Jinbe:*takes the helm*got it! *Marine Captain:*tied up with rope*I cant let those pirates leave. Admiral Smoker will kill me. *???:*cuts his ropes*whats going on captain? *Marine Captain:s-s-sir, we had a situation while you were sleep! *???:oh. *walks to the deck*well let me check it out. PG 13 *Luffy:Jet Bazooka *Marines:*are blown back to the battleship* *Luffy:*turns away*alright lets go *???:Luffy-san!! *Luffy:*turns around*that voice... *Sunny:*Bursts away* PG 14 *Marine:*looks up in pain*Vice-Admiral Coby. *Coby:*a tall man with large hair and googles on his forhead grins and looks at the Sunny fly away*well, it seems I missed you this time, Luffy-san. END Category:Prediction